dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adan Aileron
Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yggdrasil Leaf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (talk) 01:26, 20 March 2009 Yes We have all agreed that we should use the newer names even if some of them are pretty dumb.--GrammarMan 17:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Recursive Category Weirdness Hey Adan, I found a problem with the Category:Templates page. Many of articles there are invalid because they were using the template which was including the Templates category. That was creating a loop of inclusions. I fixed it, but a day later the page looks the same. Am I missing something? Or does the server have to do a refresh on it? --Pagoda 19:01, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it's a cache issue. we can either wait (shouldn't be more than a day or so) or do null edits (save the page without changing anything) to fix it. - Adan Aileron (talk) 19:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback Hm, I think I get it. I guess I was thinking of rollbacks by MMO standards, ehheh. I think I'll just stick with normal editing and undoing options. The term rollback seems like it'd be better if it could be applied past the last person to make an edit, like if a string of vandalism occurred in quick succession, yo. --PantheonSasuke 02:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Videos Hey Adan, thanks for the subscribe for the videos. It's all experimental, but I think it can be useful. I'm thinking of ways to link it to the wiki. --Pagoda 03:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Maybe I'll upload a few videos myself. - Adan Aileron (talk) 14:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi Are You An Admin? Im New Here How Do You Link A Word To A Article. :Hi, Celestrian King. Yes, I am an admin here. Incidentally, I'm playing Dragon Quest IX now myself. :Anyway, you can see the basic method for creating links (using the rich-text editor) at . Also, you can sign your edits on talk pages using ~~~~ to help keep your comments distinct from others'. Feel free to let me know if you still have questions. Happy editing. - Adan Aileron (talk) 19:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Autoconfirmed Hey Adan, I semi-protected a page today and saw that it is not accessible to all registered users, just the autoconfirmed ones. I understand the concept of autoconfirmed, but I can't find anywhere on wikia where it says what the "official" rules of it are. I assume it is something like 3 days and 10 edits. Any idea? --Pagoda 14:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not actually sure. It's configurable by staff, but looking around, I've seen numbers from 4 days to a full week and from zero to ten edits, but those could be just guesses. You might have to ask staff about this. Sorry. - Adan Aileron (talk) 16:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How to make the image background transparent? I saw what you did with the she-slime picture, and I was wondering if you could tell me how you make the background transparent? Lafferluff 18:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I used GIMP 2 (the paint program included with Windows won't do it as far as I can tell) to clear the background pixels. :If you're planning on doing this yourself, you'll need to: :#Add an alpha channel to the image if it doesn't have one :#Select the background, then :#Clear the background pixels (make them transparent) :If you're not sure about any of this, just let me know and I'll try to make it clearer. If you use Photoshop or something else, let me know and I'll see what I can find out for you. Hope this helps. - Adan Aileron (talk) 18:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and if you'd rather not deal with this yourself, just let me know if there's any other images you would like handled like that. It doesn't take long, and I'd be happy to help. - Adan Aileron (talk) 19:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks No probelm, you see, I saw this Wikia had barley ANY claw pages, so seeing that I am a claw thief I'd thought I'd help out, and thanks for the welcome.Renjiku 21:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, and thanks for your help. - Adan Aileron (talk) 12:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Subcategory List Help Hello there, Adan. I recently decided to try my hand at making a Subcategory list in the blank Monsters series games tag in the drop down list from the top. I checked out another tag for help, but only came across a "This is blah blah blah" insert and nothing underneath it or an edit button. Could you help me out here, or is something like this found elsewhere? ThatMattDude 20:26, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :If you're referring to , it's something that requires admin rights to change, but I'm willing to consider suggestions. :If not, could you be a little more specific? Thanks. - Adan Aileron (talk) 01:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, that's not it. I was actually referring to something like this . A list that has all the games in that specific series in alphabetical order, as the shown in the link. If a guide exists for a such a template, I wouldn't know where to look. I've yet to explore the various parts of the site, and as such, have no knowledge regarding anything aside from the basics. ThatMattDude 06:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for clarifying. Categories can be added to other categories, making them sub-categories. This is done the same way articles are categorized. For example, adding Category:Dragon Quest Monsters to the category Category:Monsters series would add it to that list. If you're not sure how to work with categories, you can look at . Hopefully, this is of more use to you. - Adan Aileron (talk) 07:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::It's a little bit confusing, but I'll understand sooner or later. Thanks for your help, Adan.ThatMattDude 09:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC)